


Fifty Bucks

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homelessness, Money, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13





	Fifty Bucks

They say being lucky is just a coincidence and not an actual thing but boy were they wrong. Lincoln Loud couldn't be luckier to find a 50 dollar bill on the sidewalk while walking home. Finally, he thought something good has happened to me. He made sure none of his sisters have any knowledge about it as he knows they would go crazy over it. And also because he was the one who found it first heh. He had been contemplated on what to spend it on. Luckily he knows where to spend it on as today he and Mom are going to Great Lakes City. Mom is having a seminar in the city and she had to go there immediately.

Back to the topic, Lincoln can't wait to spend the 50 dollars. And he won't be alone. Ronnie Anne will be there as they promised to hang out, Sid couldn't be there as she and her family went to visit relatives. Clyde can't be here either as he and his dads are visiting relatives.

"Isn't this great honey?" Mom said excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Lincoln said still clutching on the bill maybe I should by every ace savvy comics I can get he thought. Or buy a piñata. Mom saw this as she was the only one who knew. He didn't tell Dad as he would also try to keep it for himself, probably buy a beer for him and kataro. It's my money I found it!

"Don't spend too much on that don't want to end up like your sister" Mom said.

Last week Leni spend too much of her money on the mall she lost all of it and she still had a lot to pay. Thankfully Mom had to pay for the rest much to her dismay for the blonde.

"I won't," Lincoln said.

"And since your hanging with Ronnie Anne, make sure you tell me everything you two did," Mom said with a big smirk.

"Mom.," Lincoln said embarrassingly.

They reach the Casagrande bodega and parked Vanzilla outside. There they meet Bobby, and Ronnie Anne sitting on the steps in front of the front door.

"Hey Little bro, Hey Miss Loud," Said Bobby.

"Hey Lame-o, Hey Miss Loud," Said Ronnie Anne.

Mom and Lincoln went out of the car and greeted the two.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then greeted each other, playfully punching as a result.

"Be back at 5 ok?" Mom said.

"Ok," Said Lincoln as Mom drove off.

"Well you two enjoy the day," Said Bobby walking inside.

"So you ready?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Ready as heck," Lincoln said nodding enthusiastically.

They walk through the sidewalk passing civilians conversing with each other.

"How's Middle School going?" Said Ronnie Anne. "Hope it was bad."

"It's good so far, dealing with a little bit of difficulty with it but good" Said Lincoln.

"That great same for me, " Ronnie Anne replied.

Just a week ago Lincoln and his friends had entered Middle School and let's just say they handled it well for now. They continue to walk until they passed a homeless man walking by the young kids briefly looked at him. He had a dark skin tone, long shaggy black hair with a blue hat on and a small beard, stands at about five foot nine inches tall wears light brown shorts with many pockets and a few bit of rips and tears a gray shirt with a black trench coat all over that also has rips and tears Lincoln didn't know why but he really thought it was a nice coat. He also wears black and white shoes some of which are almost covered in dirt.

The homeless man gave a small smile at the two and they gave a small wave in return.

"Are there a lot of homeless people in the city?" Said Lincoln.

"Oh yeah, one time I and Sid sat next to one and it stared at us for a long time, Sid got uncomfortable and we move the seat," Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln didn't say anything else.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Asked Ronnie Anne.

"Anywhere you'd like, probably buy anything we like" Said Lincoln looking very elated much to Ronnie Anne's confusion.

"I don't think we have enough money to do those things," Said Ronnie Anne.

"Not to worry, I've got it" Lincoln pulls out his fifty dollar bill from his pocket and Ronnie Anne gasped.

"Wow, no way!" The young Latina said.

"Yes, way." The white-haired replied.

"Where did you get that?" She questioned him.

"I found it while I was strolling back home." He replied.

"Really? you didn't just steal it from your parents did you?" She said teasingly.

"No I didn't and besides if I did I would have stolen a lot more."

They both laugh. Ronnie Anne would have done the same thing.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ronnie Anne said grabbing his hand and sped off towards wherever they are going.

Hours had passed and the two kids had had the time of there life spending the 50 dollars on a lot of stuff like arcade games, carnival rides, souvenirs, and all sorts of things.

"That was great wasn't it Lincoln?" She said holding a soda bottle and some food.

"Yep," He replied holding a giant stuffed animal that he will probably give it to Lily.

"So, how much do we have left?"

"About 23 or so."

"Guess we still have more."

"I promised Mom I won't spend it on too much."

They continue to walk until they stumble across a public gymnasium that is stack with people inside and it seems as though a basketball tournament is taking place.

"Cool," Lincoln said in amazement.

"Don't just stand there let's go inside" She grabbed his hand and walked in.

They went inside and the huge crowd filled the area as the inside itself was very huge. They gently push the people they are closed to climbed in on the seatings find two empty seats and sat on it. They then watch a basketball game. While watching, Lincoln looks around and saw that homeless guy again.

He taps Ronnie Anne's shoulder.

"What?" She asked a bit annoyed at him for making her miss the player shooting the ball in 90 degrees.

"It's that homeless guy again." Lincoln points at the man who was looking around.

"So? lots of homeless dudes chill inside these places."

"Yeah but I never actually seen one doing it." While Lincoln had seen many homeless people in his Town. He never actually seen doing something like that.

The Hispanic girl put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, just don't think of it" She said returning her attention to the game. "Now, just watch the game"

"Yeah, I guess" Lincoln felt a little bad for the homeless guy, he knew there are countless more in the street but that one stood out from the rest. He glances at the man's direction for a small bit wanting to see what he was doing.

The man continues to look around and saw a bottle sitting on the ground next to a staircase. It was a Coca-Cola that was half empty and looked like it was sitting there for days. The man didn't care as he just wants a little drink. He opens the bottle and takes a small sip from the glass before drinking the entire thing. Lincoln felt a little gross-out by it but at the same time felt bad cause that might be the only drink the man can get.

The man puts the bottle to where it was and slowly walks away, ignoring the push and mean comments by one of the people. Lincoln felt anger flowing through his body. Show some descent respect!

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne would also leave 30 minutes later when the game ended. They walk to the Park chatting when they saw and went to a carriage ride that you must pay 3 bucks in order to go to the ride it was only for 8 minutes though but perfect enough for the two. Lincoln uses his money and he and Ronnie Anne climbed aboard. They were even supplied with blankets which were neat.

"This was nice isn't it Lame-O,"

"Sure is."

"Which Sid was here she would have loved the things we did, "

"Totally, maybe not the part where she keeps saying on us inside garbage while we eat ice cream."

They both laugh remembering that one time they were at the beach sitting on a bench eating ice cream (Grape for Lincoln and orange for Ronnie Anne;) and Sid happens to be there inside a garbage can holding a telescope with a dumb grin much to Ronnie Anne's annoyance. She was lucky to get out of there in time before the garbage truck would grab her.

When the time was up the carriage had arrived at a food market. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne hop out of the ride and went in. They passed a few places until Lincoln's phone buzzed. He grabbed it and check that it was a messaged delivered by his mom he read it and said that she would come to pick him up soon.

"I guess we should go," Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah"

They walk through the exit but Lincoln stopped and paused for a minute. Ronnie Annes catch up.

"What?"

He points at the man sitting on a carpet with a small box laying in front of him. But not only that, on his lap was a little girl resting on him. She wore a green tank top with a pink flower on the center, black shorts and ripped socks as she wasn't wearing shoes Lincoln assumed to be the man's daughter. The man in question softly stokes the young girl's head. That broke Lincoln's heart. He pulled the money from his pocket, which was now 20 bucks remained Examined it and then looking at the homeless person again. He wanted to spend a lot more on this but after seeing what he just witness knew what to do and Ronnie Anne sees this as well

He walks up to the man, Ronnie Anne following him. Placing the 20 dollars into the box, the man looked up and saw the two children gave him a warm smile. While both didn't say anything their faces tell them they deserved it and more.

The man smiled back giving a small nod before Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked away.

"That was the right thing to do." Ronnie Anne told him.

"It was nothing" He shrugged. "I could have just given the entire 50 dollars if I wanted to."

They continue to walk back home as Rita was waiting in the car.

"Well smell you later then lame-o" Ronnie Anne said.

"Not if I smell you first," Lincoln replied.

He hops on to Vanzilla and they drove right away.

"So what did you kids do," Rita said playfully and Lincoln blushed.

"We were just hanging out." He blurted.

"Sure."

"I'm serious mom!"

"Did you spend all of your money?" Rita said with a hint of a stern look in her voice. Lincoln kept starting at the distance with a smile on his face.

"Not all of it, but I gave the rest to a homeless man."

"Oh well, that's sweet," Rita said very happy that his son did something nice.

"Yeah, well. I would have just given the entire money if I had to." Lincoln said.

Rita didn't say anything but she was definitely proud of him.


End file.
